Misfit Love
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Human!Stuck. Sollux moves to a new school where he hopes that he can move on from his past. Karkat is a loner at school who is looking to fit in. Becoming friends, Sollux and Karkat soon realise that they harbour romantic feelings for each other. Will their relationship work out or will the works of harassment drive them apart? Character death in the start of story. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Homestuck. :p

_You slipped from me,_

_Taking an arrow to my heart._

_Never thought the day would come,_

_Part of me now gone._

_Watching the stars, my soul full of scars._

_Dreams now broken._

_Every night brings a new batch of tears,_

_Reawakening my fears._

_Baby, I still love you._

_It's not the same,_

_But I have to go on._

_Must ignore the stinging heartache._

_But. . . I still need you. . . _

_My confidence. . . _

_My best friend. . . _

_My only love. . ._

Eridan, I stare down at him, tears threatening at my eyes. I place a purple rose on his chest and bow my head. Thinking about the last time I saw him before he died.

"_Hey, don't look so sad Sol." I look towards him, Eridan is lying on the hospital bed; his body is emaciated, ravaged from his sickness that has been plaguing him for the last five months. Eridan's sunken eyes are tender and he feebly takes my hand in his._

"_Eridan, I'm thcared for you." He smiles comfortingly at me and takes in an unstable breath._

"_This surgery can save my life. I know that it will work." I open my mouth to reply when a nurse comes in to tell me that I have to leave so they can take Eridan to his operating room. I squeeze his hand and smile back into his sickly face. Eridan lets out a soft chuckle._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Sol, I love you." _

"_I love you too."_

There was some error when they were in the middle of the surgery and Eridan didn't make it through the night. Oh God Eridan, I miss you so much.

* * *

_One Year Later_

-Karkat-

The warning bell rings, I trudge to my first period class, mumbling to myself. I hate school. I fall in my seat just as the final bell sounds. I slump down, my hair falling onto my pale face. Most of the kids at school don't talk to me; I guess I am considered a "Mother's Worst Nightmare." My bright red and black hair sticks out in every direction. I'm lanky and standing straight: I only reach to 5'2". I always wear skinny jeans and graphic tee-shirts. I have only one friend at my school sadly, he isn't in any of my classes; only lunch. My first-period teacher walks in with some kid. He is wearing ripped grey skinny jeans and some band shirt, what's up with his glasses? One lens is red whist the other is blue. He must be some kind of fucking nerd. The teacher, Mrs. Dreezon, stands in front of the class.

"Class, please stop talking. Thank you. Today, we have a new student." She steps to the side and forces the boy to be the centre of attention. He faces the class with a deep set frown.

"My name ith Thollukth Captor." I don't listen; I'm too busy sketching in my notebook. Mrs. Dreezon speaks sternly.

"Karkat Vantas. What are you doing?" I sluggishly look up at her.

"Um, I would say drawing in my notebook. Maybe you should open your eyes; it's not that hard to see what I am doing." She puts her hands on her hips and matches my terse look.

"Why?"

"Because its study hall and I have nothing else to do." She smiles at me.

"Good, then you can show Mr. Captor around the school. No abandoning him either. Here is a pass so you can show him around the school." She hands me a piece of paper, I sigh and close my notebook, tossing it in my backpack that I sling across my shoulder and take the paper. Grumbling to myself, I saunter out the door and Sollux shadows me. I suppose I should attempt to make a friend before he gets drawn into the circle of preps. While we are walking down the hallway, I introduce myself.

"I'm Karkat." I turn around to study him; he has short, slightly spiked black hair with honey blonde streaks. He has a few light freckles splayed across his nose, he's much taller than me and I'm guessing he's around six foot. Sollux doesn't say anything for a moment before he points to my black leather skinny jeans with a purple painted fingernail.

"Cool thkinnie jeanth." I look down at them and shrug.

"Thanks, they're a pain in the fucking ass when they get wet though." He gives me a smirk.

"Yeah they look like it." I nod and I show him around the school. The tour doesn't take very long; Jefferson High school isn't that big, it only takes maybe a few minutes. We end the tour back at the English wing where first period is still in session. I fall into my seat, and Sollux sits next to me.

"So why did you move schools?" Sollux looks at me through his bangs and murmurs.

"I got jumped a lot back at my old thchool; tho my dad tranthferred me here."

"You got jumped?"

"Yeah, I uthed to get beat up; didn't you hear what I jutht fucking thaid?" I narrow my eyes slightly at him. This kid is such a bundle of joy, it's like I'm fucking talking to myself with this kid.

"Why were you jumped?" He looks up, his shades shine against the ceiling lights and I am able to get a glimpse of his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Uhh it'th more of a perthonal matter. It'th my buthinethh and my buthinethh alone."

"Okay, god damn; don't fucking blow a casket. It was just a question." Sollux lets out a huff and pulls out his computer and turns it on; Sollux opens a programme and starts typing away at a frantic speed.

"What grade are you in?" I suck at small talk, I mentally face palm myself. The kid probably wants to be left alone and I just keep bothering him, good job Karkat.

"I'm a junior." He doesn't look away from the computer screen and speaks in a gruff voice.

"I'm glad that there's someone in my same grade that isn't annoying like fucking everyone else in this god forbidden school." Sollux finally peels his face from his screen and looks over at me with a slightly irritated look.

"Thith thchool doethn't theem too bad; it'th a lot better than my other thchool." I shrug and pull out my notebook and start to draw again.

* * *

-Sollux-

That boy, Karkat is kinda annoying. He just keeps fucking talking to me, he reminds me of Dave though; it probably has something to do with their nonstop talking. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss Dave. So during my gym class we have to do some stupid exercises with a partner. These activities are about us trusting one another and blah blah blah. Anyway, to sum things up; don't fucking trust jocks. When those assholes are with their friends they will totally forget about you and just let you fall to the ground. Not the best thing that ever happened to me, just what I need is some kind of fucking concussion or some shit. I drum my fingers against the gym floor and wait for the lunch bell to finally ring. God damn, I'm fucking starving.

* * *

-Karkat-

We have a paper due tomorrow. Great, I suppose I should do it, I don't mind English. I have to write about my favourite book and how it relates to me. Maybe I'll do something about Stephen King. Yes, John's car is possessed and fucking slaughters people for a living ha-ha. I walk out of my classroom and I see John leaning against a locker waiting for me. When he sees me, he beams at me.

"Hey Karkles!" I roll my eyes at the pet name that he calls me ever since he found out how much I hate that name. I wonder if he actually knew the story behind that name if he would still call me that. Probably, as far as I have seen he doesn't really seem to possess any brains. How the fuck he has straight A's still elude me though.

"Hi Egbert." I reply.

"How was English?" he asks and I make a face.

"Well, I found out that I have some stupid paper due tomorrow."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Maybe, I don't fucking know, I don't mind English; I'm passing it with a C. Its only math that I don't like." I answer him as we slowly make our way to the commons. He nods and throws his hands in the air with exasperation, John can be so dramatic sometimes.

"Okay, what about that F in History? Or in Science?"

". . . You know that I am a bad test taker." John snickers and his ebony black hair falls over his face.

"Okay, okay. Sure." I laugh and lightly push him and he shoves back, my shoulder rams into a wall; well that's going to leave a bruise.

"Oww, you fucking little asshole." I joke and John flips me off. We make our way to the commons and I see that Sollux is sitting at my table, I frown a bit; can't he find his own place to sit? I stand next to Sollux and tap him on the shoulder.

"So we meet once more." He looks up from his sack lunch and glances from me to John.

"Oh thup again KK." KK? Is he fucking calling me KK? Man, and I thought that John was weird. We sit down and Sollux continues to watch John until he introduces himself.

"Hi I'm John! What's your name?"

"Thollukth." John tilts his head to the side and his cobalt blue eyes shine underneath his messy raven black hair.

"Thollukth, hmm? That's quite an unusual name you got there." A frown tugs at the corner of Sollux's thin mouth and he glowers at John.

"It'th not Thollukth." A smile creeps across John's face and I see a mischievous glint that I only know too well.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I could've sworn I just heard you tell me your name is Thollukth. Am I not pronouncing it correctly?" Sollux lets out an exasperated groan setting down his sandwich, he faces John.

"I would call you an idiot, but I'm afraid that I would be ithulting all the thtupid people in the world." John starts to snicker.

"Well don't we have a feithty one here?"

"Now you're going to inthult how I thpeak? Wow, like I haven't heard that before. I am beyond burned with your childish mocking." John opens his mouth to retaliate but I intervene by putting my hand on John's shoulder.

"Dude, shut the fuck up. His name is Sollux, not Thollukth; get your head out of your fucking ass." His laughter rings out and he shrugs off my hand.

"Sorry Sollux; didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"It'th okay I don't take offenthe from any dumbathheth." John pretends to look hurt and turns to me.

"Karkat! He hurt my feelings, are you going to do anything about it?" I start to walk towards the lunch line and shout over my shoulder.

"Nah, you deserve it anyway." John tags after me and we make our way to the kitchen, the choice today is pizza or spicy chicken. I select spicy chicken while John gets the pizza.

"Ahh man, I fucking love pizza."

"Yeah well don't get your panties in a bunch Egbert; this pizza sucks ass." I mumble and he shrugs with a wide grin.

"Still! Pizza is the bomb." I roll my eyes and sit down next to Sollux who is done eating his sandwich and is now examining his schedule. I peer over his shoulder to read his schedule.

"Hey, we have next period together." He nods and doesn't say anything. John grabs my attention by showing me his trick of balancing a spoon on his nose.

The bell rings, we all get up and we walk towards our science class. The teacher is Ms. Paint, she is really quiet; but she's nice and she leaves me alone so I can't complain, the classroom is partially empty except for Ms. Paint who is by the window watering a plant.

"Ms. Paint?" She turns around and has a gentle smile that spreads across her round cheeks.

"Yes? Oh, hello Karkat; who is your friend here?"

"Sollux, he just moved here."

"Sollux Captor?" He nods, still staring down at his black and white shoes.

"Yeah, that'th me." She nods and holds out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Paint; feel free to take a seat anywhere." He looks up and shakes her hand and grumbles out in his gravelly voice.

"Thank you Mithh Paint." She nods and goes back to watering the plants. Sollux turns back to me and readjusts his backpack.

"Where do you thit?" I show him my table in the back of the classroom.

"You can sit here. No one sits by me." Soon, the classroom is filled with people. Ms. Paint starts to instruct the class about Radioactive Decay or some shit, I don't really pay attention; I'm too busy watching Sollux mess with some programme on his computer. When the bell finally rings, we stand up and I stretch.

"What'th your next clathh?" I make a face and hoist up my messenger bag.

"Government, ugh. It's so boring. I hate it." He starts to snicker and he makes his way out of the classroom.

"I'm beginning to think that you hate everything KK."

"Not necessarily, I just hate how everything is fucking ran by pure idiots who can't function without having to have someone wipe their ass for them. It fills me with pure disdain for their sheer stupidity and to be quite frank, it makes me want to fucking spew vomit everywhere. My vomit would make a bigger difference in this world more than some of these dim-witted assholes that somehow out of thousands of sperm, were fucking chosen to walk this earth." Sollux barks out a laugh.

"You really crack me up KK." I grumble some more curse words and leave for my class.

Finally the last bell rings, I walk to my locker, grab my coat and sit outside. The cold winter winds bites through my thread bare jacket. I pull my jacket closer to me and I sit watching all the students rush to their cars. I sigh; I suppose it's time to start walking home. A car pulls up to me and the window rolls down and Sollux leans out of the passenger window.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" I nod, he opens the door for me and I rush inside, I am greeted by the warmth of the car. I close the door and rub my hands together.

"Thanks Sollux." He turns up the heat and starts to drive out of the school parking lot.

"No pro, how wath Government?" My face goes blank and I stare out of the window.

"Uhh, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." He sniggers as I search my backpack; I only have one cigarette left, great. I turn back to Sollux with the cigarette twirling between my fingers.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He shakes his head.

"Go ahead; do you have another lung killer in there?"

"No sorry, but if you're not petrified of the thought of sharing germs we could share it." He looks over at me and smiles slyly.

"Light that baby up, I have a lighter in the glove department." I nod and reach into the glove department; I put the cigarette in my mouth and inhale deeply. Trying to hold the smoke in as long as I can, I pass the cigarette to Sollux. He takes it and drags it in; for a few minutes we drive in silence breathing in the toxic smoke. The cigarette runs out of the precious nicotine and I toss it out the window. I look around the neighbourhood that Sollux is driving by.

"Where the hell are we?" He shrugs, glancing up at the tall houses.

"How the fuck should I know, I wath jutht driving around in thircleth. I don't know where your houthe ith."

"Oh yeah. Okay umm, let's see here. Do you know where the grocery store is at on Pomegranate Drive?" He nods.

"Okay, so go on Pomegranate and keep going straight towards the water tower until you reach Raven Street, then turn on that street and keep going until you see a blue and grey house." He nods again and turns around in a drive way.

"Alright." Sollux reaches over and turns on the radio and starts bobbing his head to the beat of the bass. We eventually arrive at my neighbourhood. He parks in my driveway and I hesitate to get out of the car, I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing my foster dad. Sollux clears his throat.

"We're here." I turn to look at him and open the car door.

"Thanks for the ride Sollux; I'll see you tomorrow at school." He nods and gives me a grin.

"Thee ya later KK. Oh, hey, can I have your phone number?"

"I suppose." He pulls out his phone and I give him my number. He smiles and repeats the number to make sure he has it right.

"I'll text you thometime tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Sollux."

"Later lother!" I flip him off and he rolls up the window chortling. Sollux pulls out of the driveway and I watch him drive away. Walking into my house I am greeted by my fuming foster dad.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you're failing again? I got a fucking call today from your god damned school saying that you're failing almost all of your classes. Fucking why Karkat? Why?!"

"Because they never even try to fucking help me! Why should I even bother when they say 'oh, well as long as you try your hardest in my class; I'll pass you' I try to understand what they're teaching, but they still fail me. This is all bullshit! They just lie and when you ask for help they give you a stupid look and yell at you for not paying attention in class."

"Maybe you're just not trying fucking hard enough." I stare at him with disbelief, his steel grey eyes pierce into me.

"You don't think that I try to learn? Do you think that I just sit there on my ass and do nothing?" He leans in close to my face and jabs a finger at me. I see the hate boiling in his eyes and he starts to shout.

"Yes, actually I do think you don't do fucking anything Karkat, you just don't fucking try to do any work because you're lazy. You're going to turn out to be just like your good for nothing parents. It's a good thing they're gone, two less shit stains in the world!" I ball up my fists at my side and punch him in the face.

"They were not worthless! You think you're so high and fucking mighty because you are the leader of some stupid ass gang. You are scum and just a fucking drunk and I fucking hate you! You know what? Whatever. Think what you fucking want, no matter what I do; I could fucking find the cure for cancer and you will still see something erroneous with me. You trust their words before mine. How do you expect me to go to you for help when you are all fucking hypocritical and just ground me because I talk back?! How do you expect me be to be some god damn perfect person when I can't fucking do anything right in your beady little eyes?" He grips me by the collar and shoves me against a wall, I gasp for breath as he cuts down on my throat with his forearm. My foster dad growls out in a dangerously low and icy tone that sends shivers down my spine.

"I don't think that you want to insult me again, you hear me boy? You are nothing, just trash. I don't even fucking know why I took you and your senseless brother in. You two are nothing but trouble." I wiggle underneath his grasp, glaring back up into his seething eyes.

"Let me go!" He shakes me one more time and pushes me down to the floor. After receiving a quick kick to my ribs, I pick myself up and trudge up to my room. I go into my room and slide down the door, cradling my head between my hands. A deep voice booms from the other side of the door.

"You better stay in there, you ungracious little bastard. I don't want to see your face at all tonight. Understand?" I ignore him and he shouts out, "UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes! Go away!" I hear him stomp downstairs, probably to get out some booze. I hate him so much, I hate this pain, and I hate everything. I need an escape.

**Author's Note**

Wow! So here's the new story. I hope I didn't slaughter the characters too much :o I like this story a lot and I hope you guys do too. This will be a longer story and I'm aiming for another update on Friday. So I'm done with highschool permenantly on Thursday! I'm graduating on the 21st, I'm so excited! Okay, so feel free to review or whatever, like I said; I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own Homestuck~_

-Karkat-

One day John comes up to me, his cobalt blue eyes bright with excitement. I look up from my book and give him a bored stare.

"Do you need something John?" His grin grows wider and he starts rock on the heels of his feet in excitement.

"Karkat! Guess what I got?" I tap a finger to the corner of my mouth and continue to stare up at the overly enthusiastic teen that seems as if he will explode at any moment.

"Ummm, I don't know. . . What?" He sticks out his bottom lip and looks at me with disappointment,

"Karkat You have to guess! Otherwise I wouldn't say 'guess what I got?' duh." I close my book with a sigh; damn I was getting to a good part too. Carol was just about to confess her love to Derek but Malachi was going to walk into the room and have his heart stomped to the ground because he was just about to ask Carol marry him. I set the book down next to me and cross my legs.

"Okay, okay. Don't have a fucking meltdown Egbert. . . You have AIDS?" His mouth drops open and he brings his hand up, his bright blue eyes widening.

"What?! Hahaha! No, I do not have AIDS thank you very much! I got something much better than that!" I grin slowly as he sits down next to me.

"Mmmm, Syphilis?" He rolls his eyes and whacks my arm with the book.

"No! What the hell is up with you and STDs? I got tickets to The Gorillaz!" I nod and crack my knuckles.

"Con-fucking-gratulations." He gives me a frown and pulls out two tickets and waves them in front of my face.

"I got one extra, and the concert is in two weeks wanna go with?"

"Why the fuck not?" He smiles and waggles his eyebrows at me, his buck teeth poking into his bottom lip.

"Don't pretend that you don't like them Karkles."

"I never said that I don't like them."

"So you wanna go or what?" I lean my head against the brick wall and chew on the inside of my cheek.

"I'm going to have to ask my asshole of a foster dad though. He's bat shit crazy so I don't know if I'll be able to go or not. You know how fucked up Slick is." He gives a little pout and stays quiet for a moment.

"What if I ask him? He knows me and that I won't do anything too irresponsible."

"Good luck on that, I don't think he knows how to trust anything. Seriously, how the fuck did he even get a fostering license? He's always either drunk or he's doing some stupid shit with his little gang. Don't even get me started on his knife obsession. I'm just fucking glad that Kankri knows enough to stay away from the knives." I start to trail off at the mention of my little brother. He's my only family and I don't even want to think about him getting hurt. John claps a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"I know, but it's only a little bit more until you're able to get out of there!" I glare at the wall and dig my fingernails into my palm.

"Yeah, I guess that's how I have to look at it. I'll ask him about the concert when I get home. If he's home at least, maybe he will be in jail. Who fucking knows with that man." John lets out a smile, he stands up and offers me his hand.

"We can always hope."

* * *

I get home from school and Kankri greets me by the door.

"Karkat! I'm glad that you're home! Slick has been acting very rudely towards me and to be honest I am not happy with it. He hurt my feelings! He said that I am not allowed to have a cookie today because I was making too much noise. It wasn't my fault, Meenah wanted to play with me and we all know that if she becomes bored she will make everyone go crazy! I really hope that you go talk to Slick, I was really hurt that he didn't believe me. It offended me even more that he said that I was lying! Karkat, you have to do something! I miss dad, he never would do this to me. Karkat! Are you listening to me?" He pokes me in the stomach and gives me a small frown. I ruffle his dark brown hair which earns me another frown.

"Of course I was listening to you Kankri. Is Meenah still here?" Kankri rolls his large eyes and crosses his arms.

"Yes she is still here, I wish she wasn't though. She always gets me into trouble, she really needs to learn when to stop. Just the other day she tried to make me put a thumb tack on our teacher's chair! Does she have any idea how mean and hurtful that is? Does she have any idea how mean and hurtful _she_ is? Of course I didn't put the tack on my teacher's chair though because I know how to control myself and make sure that everyone is happy and not offended. I don't know about you, but if there was a tack on _my_ chair I would be pretty grumpy about it. Maybe we should make her go to the guidance counselor before she does something even worse. What do you think Karkat?"

"Uh, what?" Good fucking God, I love Kankri and all but this kid really drives me up the wall sometimes.

"I asked if we should make Meenah go and see the guidance counselor at my school! It is for her own good of course. . . Along with the good of everyone else that's around her. That girl is absolutely crazy and I fear that soon she may end up triggering the wrong kind of person and then there would be even more of a big mess because then there will be a fight and more people that will be offended. Let's all just admit that when there's fights, people's feelings will be hurt. . . And sometimes even death." Kankri starts to mumble to himself towards the end of his newest rant and he looks down at his feet. I bite my lip and say nothing. Slick stumbles into the living room and squints at us while rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you shut the god fucking damn door? You're not the one paying all the damn bills around here. Jesus fucking Christ, kids these days think that everything is about them," He throws his hands in the air and leans forward a bit, "Well, surprise! It's not! Get a job you worthless fool! All day long you just sit around and do nothing!" I match his glare and Kankri draws closer to me. We both watch as he staggers away from the living room and back towards the back room, cigarette smoke curls around the door frame and laughter echoes off the bare walls of the living room; his gang must be here. If I want to go to that concert, I'm going to have to do some major ass kissing. I don't exactly want to do that, but I told John that I'll at least to attempt to talk to Slick about it.

"Come on, let's make some supper." I shut the door behind me and lead Kankri to the kitchen where we will have cheap mac-n-cheese for the fourth time in the row.

* * *

School goes by sluggishly as I wait to go to the concert. Somehow I managed to convince Slick to let me go to the concert, I'll have to thank Deuce for helping me out with that feat. I wish he was my foster dad instead, even if he is really forgetful. At least he doesn't abuse us. Eventually, the day comes to an end and I go with John to his house where we get ready for the concert. He drones on excitedly about which song is his favourite while I sit on his bed and play Skyrim. Six o'clock rolls by and we jump into his car and drive to the family centre where the concert is taking place. Smoke blocks most of the lighting and the smell of booze overpowers me. I start to head to the mosh pit but John pulls me back.

"What the hell are you waiting for? I want to go to the mosh pit."

"Okay, Karkat you're built like a fucking twelve year old. You will be stomped on as easily as it is to fucking steal candy from some blind kid. I don't really feel like having Slick chopping off my dick because he has to pay for your hospital bills."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not some snivelling weakling like yourself! If anything I am more highly evolved than your monkey ass." John gives me a blank look and lifts his arm towards the crowd of people that are writhing and screaming.

"Then be my guest of having your ass handed to you." I watch as some kid gets thrown from the mosh pit and he has blood dribbling into one of his eyes. Another bigger kid slowly walks up towards him and I turn away and scratch my head.

"You know, sitting somewhere doesn't seem like a fucking bad idea anymore." John rolls his eyes and we head up some stairs towards where the chairs are.

* * *

Someone wakes me up, I look up sleepily and Sollux stands there with an amused smile on his face.

"Good morning thleeping beauty. How long have you been here?" I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Umm, since like six-thirty. What time is it now?"

"It's theven-thirty. You know I could have given you a ride to thchool." I look at him hopefully.

"Please do, I am getting really tired of having to get up this fucking early and having to walk to school." Sollux plops down next to me and pulls out a magazine and starts to flip through the glossy pages.

"Okay, tomorrow I will pick you up tho you won't have to get up thuper-duper early." I rest my head on my arms and let out a yawn.

"Thank fucking God. Hey, do you want to hang out for a while after school gets out?" Sollux peers over his magazine and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't thee why not, it'th not like I have a life or anything." I sit up and let out a soft glare.

"Okay, I don't see how we're supposed to be friends if you recoil from my olive branch like I'm wiggling a gnarled tree monster's dick in your direction." Sollux sets down his magazine and gives me a look of pure disturbance.

"Dude, what the fuck ith wrong with you. You're like the motht fucked up person I've ever met in my thad little life. Not only do you go flapping your big mouth at everything but you altho don't know the art of tharcathm. I truly feel bad for you."

"Well at least I can say words with 's' and not sound like some blubbering little kid."

"Oh, now you dethide to pick on my handicap? You are by far _thee_ motht mature perthon I know. It'th like you're not even from fucking earth, that'th how mature you are. I don't even think that I am worthy of being in your prethenthe. Pleathe, thpare my life oh great and powerful KK." I stare at him and say nothing, I can't think of any come backs so I cross my arms and let out a huff.

"Shut the fuck up Captor." Sollux lets out a soft chuckle and punches me lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on lother, thchool is about to thtart."

After school we drive to my house. Before I even have a chance to open the front door, it opens by itself. My little brother, Kankri stands there dressed in his bright red sweater and a pair of baggy grey pants.

"Well hello Karkat, I was just about to call you and see where you were. I was worried that something terrible has happened to you. You know that it is a dangerous world out there, you should always watch your back. In school today we learned that we should never go home with a stranger," He glances up at Sollux and back at me, "Although, you need to make sure that you do not offend them when you say no to them. You don't know their life and as far as we can tell they are just looking for a friend but always stay on your toes. They might not show that you hurt their feelings on the inside they might be deeply offended that you declined their wish for friendship. I think that maybe we should talk about how to break to them lightly that they are a stranger and you are only saying no to them for your own good." He takes in a deep breath about to talk more when I put my hand on his mouth.

"Kankri, this is my _friend_ Sollux. He's not a stranger." Kankri studies Sollux and nods, gently taking my hand away from his mouth he opens the door wider.

"Hello Sollux, I am Kankri; Karkat's younger brother. It's nice to see that Karkat has decided to take it upon himself and look for some more friends than just John. Don't get my wrong, John is a very good friend towards my beloved brother but making more friends will improve his lack of social skills and perhaps make him more happy. When Karkat is happy, I will be happy because then he isn't sad. Well, I should cover the basics with you and tell you that Karkat does have his moments and you should always think that before you speak it may hurt his feelings. Of course we don't want your feelings hurt either so maybe you should tell us what we should stay away from when we are talking to you?" My little brother looks up at Sollux expectedly and Sollux just stands there with a dumbfound expression. I clear my throat and push him into my house.

"Kankri!" Kankri turns around and I see a small figure zoom around the sofa and tackle my brother to the ground.

"Kankri, you're going to bore them with your non-stop jabbering!" Kankri shoves weakly at Meenah.

"Please, Meenah get off of me. I am sorry to tell you this, but you are quite heavy and I am having trouble breathing." Meenah leans down, her blonde braids dangling in front of Kankri's face and hisses out.

"Only if you promise to shut up. You give me a headache."

"Well then, maybe you should go to your own household and leave us alone. I know that your mother isn't done with her job yet but that doesn't give you the excuse for you to come here and unleash chaos here." Meenah gets off of Kankri and gives us a wide grin.

"Yes it does! My mom pays your foster dad to watch over me while she is busy being a total bad ass at work." Kankri sits up and rubs the back of his head.

"No swearing! You must watch what you say, what if Sollux didn't like it when people swear and now he is offended that you, a little seven year old girl, is about to swear up a storm!" I turn to Sollux and he looks at me with a bemused expression. We ignore the squabbling seven year olds and head towards the stairs.

"Welcome to my house." He scoffs and puts his hands into his pockets.

-Sollux-

That was one of the strangest households that I have ever laid my eyes on. No wonder why Karkat is always so fucking pissy, he has to deal with his brother all the time. I would go crazy if Mituna was as talkative as Kankri. I peek my head in his room and he's in his usual spot by the window staring outside, his hands are pressed against the glass and he rests his head in between them; clouds of perspiration fogs up around his mouth.

"Hey Mituna." He turns around, his messy black hair falls into his eyes and he tackles me with a hug. His head nuzzles into my stomach.

"It'th nithe to thee you too." He looks up from my stomach and grins up at me, his two front teeth missing and he makes soft peals of laughter.

"Thkolluth!" I ruffle his curly hair and he makes gurgles of happiness. My phone starts to ring and I dig it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sup?" I wave to Mituna and head to my room. I lie down on my bed and mess with my blanket.

"How are you Dave? How'th Eatht Valley?"

"Aww man it sucks majorly. Terezi dumped me for some dude and then he started following me saying that if I keep talking shit about her, he's gonna beat me up. I doubt that he even could, the damn kid is some sort of stoner. But it's not even fair; I'm not saying anything about Terezi. Why is she being such a bitch?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know. She justh wantth to thtart drama, that'th all. God, Jefferthon is tho thtupid. There'th not even fightth. You know how I liked watching thothe fightth."

"Who doesn't like those fights? They're so fun; it's like WWE, but for free!" There's a knock at my door and my dad peeks around the door and motions for me to follow him.

"Hey I have to go, dad wantth me to help with Mituna."

"Aiight, talk to you later yo."

-Karkat-

My alarm clock wakes me up; I turn it off and get in the shower. The warm water pouring down on me feels good and it helps me wake up. Meenah bangs on the bathroom door.

"Karkat! I need to use the bathroom!" I shout back through the door.

"I'm in the shower! You can use the bathroom downstairs!" I hear Meenah say something. She stomps downstairs and flushes the toilet in the downstairs bathroom. The water immediately turns cold. I yelp in surprise and fall out of the shower. I turn it off and wrap a towel around myself and run out the bathroom to strangle Meenah, fucking damn it; why does her mom have to drop her off here all the damn time? I half fly half fall down the stairs and I walk into the entry way where Meenah just let in Sollux, today he is wearing pitch black skinny jeans and a light yellow flannel shirt, he has some kind of necklace hanging just below his collar bone. I almost drop my towel in surprise, he leans against the doorway and smirks.

"Well, good morning KK." I grip my towel closer to me, this is so fucking embarrassing. The water drips down my body as I sputter.

"It's not seven-twenty yet!" Meenah lets out a cackle and points at me.

"Yes, it is! I set your alarm clock to go off later." I glare at her and lean down next to her ear and let out a low hiss.

"You better watch your back Meenah, I'm going to murder you when you sleep." She sticks out her tongue and runs to the couch and sits down next to Kankri who starts to lecture her. I grumble and go upstairs to get dressed. I chose dark red skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I quickly flip my hood over my head and I sulk downstairs; Sollux is on my couch watching TV while Meenah is poking Kankri's side. We get up to leave for school, I shut the door behind us and we rush to the car. Snow is lightly falling from the sky. I really need to get a warmer jacket. I just hope that spring hurries its ass over here. I'm tired of all this snow.

**Author's Note**

Yes, the dancestors are seven years old! Well here's chapter two! I had to use a few quotes from Karkat because I'm lame. Anyway, there will be no stories posted from May 28th to June 2nd because I will be in Las Vegas so I won't have time or internet to update any stories. Reviews are always welcome and stuff. Bye!


End file.
